


Miss YOU!

by PumpkinSoldier



Series: Gladio Week 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier
Summary: "Hey." Gladio took hold of her hand, and pulled her down to him. "I missed you."Luna giggled, allowing herself to be pulled down into Gladio's arms. "I missed you too." She leant in to kiss him, but her nose crinkled and she pulled back. "Ah-""I stink. I know. As much as I love camping, I don't love not showering." Gladio sighed. "Fell into the Lake with all my stuff as we were leaving. Can't wait to take a shower."~☆~Day Three of Gladio WeekPrompts used: hair braiding/ "can't wait to take a shower"
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret
Series: Gladio Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046347
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Gladio Week





	Miss YOU!

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up late with starbucks*
> 
> Sorry guys I got hit with horrendous writers block >~<   
> This is my very late submission for day three!

Gladio and his team arrive back in Insomnia at midday. They'd been out in Alstor Slough, Duscae for about a week, researching a herd of Catoblepas that were living there. 

It was the first heard that people had seen for years, the locals to the area taking concern, as they were venturing further to civilization, and become aggressive unprovoked, an unusual habit for such docile creatures. 

When the team had reached Alstor Slough, they'd found that Catoblepas were merely protective over their young, and wanted to drive the hunters who had come too close to them. 

They had then camped out a few days, on behalf of a request for Sania, Gladio's research partner, who had wanted to study the frogs living in the area to further her studies on amphibians. 

Gladio was a fan of camping, but seven days straight with no actual shower, started to get to him, the smell more than anything. 

He practically raced home from the Labs, antsy and fidgety in the elevator up to this apartment. 

Gladio fumbled with the key as he reached his door, a bright green moogle pom-pom keychain (gifted by Talcott) dangled from them. He pushed open the door, the warm smell of  cinnamon  wafted through the apartment, faint music drifted through the rooms, recognising as one of the song's from Luna's band. 

"Luna?" He called out, as he set his bag down and kicked his boots off, neatly setting them on the shoe rack. "I'm back!" 

There was the sound of scrambling nails against the wooden floor as Umbra and Pryna bounded around the corner straight toward him. 

Gladio crouched down, with his arms open wide, Pryna tackled him first, nuzzling her face into his and yapping with excitement. 

Umbra however, stopped short. He sniffed at Gladio's outstretched hand, before letting out a whine and running off to the other room. 

Honestly Gladio couldn't fault him. He did stink pretty bad, but Pryna didn't seem to care at all. 

"Alright-alright I missed you too-" he laughed as Pryna locked his face. "Who's a good dog? You are-" Gladio petted her, running his hands over thick fur. 

"Pryna!" Luna clicked her fingers, calling the dog to her side. "Here." 

Pryna trotted off immediately, nosing at Luna's hand before retreating off to her bed. 

Luna smiled down at him, reaching out a hand. "Hello, Love." 

"Hey." Gladio took hold of her hand, and pulled her down to him. "I missed you." 

Luna giggled, allowing herself to be pulled down into Gladio's arms. "I missed you too." She leant in to kiss him, but her nose crinkled and she pulled back. "Ah-" 

"I stink. I know. As much as I love camping, I don't love not showering." Gladio sighed. "Fell into the Lake with all my stuff as we were leaving. Can't wait to take a shower." 

Luna laughed at him, and got to her feet, Gladio immediately following. She was wearing his old Insomnia University hoodie, her hair braided down the side - the sleeves of the hoodie were rolled back, revealed her inked arms. 

"Thats mine." Gladio teased, tugging at the hoodie to pull her closer. 

"Is it now?" Luna asked innocently. "I'm afraid I had not noticed." 

"Oh really now?" Gladio leant to kiss her. "I could remind you-" 

Luna put her hand in his face. "I  _ will  _ not be kissing you while you smell like swamp water.'

"It's not that bad!" 

"Not even Umbra would kiss you."

"Umbra's whiny." Gladio said, most certainly not whining. "Fine fine. I get it I'm going." 

Gladio walked over to the bathroom, after getting himself some clean clothes to change into after. He poked his head out of the bathroom door. "You could join me if you want-" 

"Stinky." Luna announced, lighting two scented candles and wafted the smell of them toward him. 

Gladio rolled his eyes, and shut the door. He stepped into the shower, scrubbing away a week's worth of camping smell. 

\--- 

Gladio let out a yawn. After his shower, he and Luna had caught up on what had happened during the week, ordering take out after neither of them had wanted to cook.

He let his hair dry naturally, piled up onto a bun on his head. Gladio was sat on the floor, his back pressed against the sofa and scratched behind Umbra's ears. 

The volume on the TV was low, playing some kind of low budget sci-fi movie that he hadn't paid much attention to. 

Luna walked back into the room, two steaming mugs in her hand, she handed one to Gladio, before settling behind him, and tucked her legs beneath her. 

She set the mug beside her on the small coffee table, and undid the bun of Gladio's head. She combed through his hair, brushing out tangles until it was silky-smooth. 

Gladio felt her section out his hair, and gently pulled at it to braid the pieces together toward the nape of his neck. He closed his eyes, focusing on Luna softly humming as she braided his hair, letting himself be lulled to sleep by the warmth of it all. 

  
  



End file.
